thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Gwydion and Selkie (Keening)
Mink: at 4:19 PM I'll ask Izzy. Location: Castle Grounds Asenka was dead, Jonn's orders had been fulfilled, and the Skyport Thieves were a permanent presence within their lives - within his life. It all left him with more to think about than he would have liked. Life had never been this complicated in Alabaster. Maybe he should take a trip back, make sure things were going smoothly...but - but - that wretched lich could know if he did that and he needed that book she had. Gwydion scowled as he toed away a rock, striding down the path that ran along the edge of the castle's grounds. The evening air was cool against his skin and a soft breeze ruffled his clothing. It was soothing in its own way and he found himself wishing it could carry his thoughts away. But it didn't. He was left to ponder things on his own while carefully avoiding rocks and roots that threatened to trip him with every step. Izzy: at 5:09 PM As Gwydion passed near the lowered drawbridge, there was the sound of a boot hitting the wood. A pink tiefling with white hair and curled-back horns whistled at him from the other side. She had the look of a pirate -- tattoos and scars on her bare arms, daggers and a rapier in her belt, rings in her ragged ears. One who wasn't bothered by the cold. There were rips in her clothes, and bandages underneath them. She stared him down for a beat, looking unimpressed with a fist braced on her hip. "Pretty elf boy with a staff. You Gwydion?" Mink: at 5:33 PM When the sound of a hard sole scrapping across reached him, Gwydion froze and his eyes slipped to the tiefling staring him down. He made himself relax his grip on his staff. "That depends on who you are." She looked to be a pirate and she was undoubtedly Tricksy's messenger, or what passed for a messenger, but he couldn't afford to take chances. Izzy: at 5:37 PM She grunted and rolled her eyes. "People who aren't who you're asking for never fuckin' say shit like that, y'know. They just fucking say 'no'." She came halfway across the bridge and stopped, eyeing his staff. "The Banshee sent me. You know who that is, pretty boy?" she asked mockingly. Mink: at 5:44 PM "I don't think you would believe if I said 'no'." He didn't take a step closer to the tiefling as she walked across the bridge. He felt a prickle of nervousness that he tried to push away. "What does she want?" Izzy: at 5:48 PM "You promised her intel." The tiefling crossed her arms, shifting her weight from one hip to the other. "I'm here to collect."(edited) Mink: at 5:53 PM Oh. He had -- well, he hadn't forgotten. He just hadn't had the best opportunity to gather more than a few snippets of information. Gwydion twisted his staff, watching the tiefling with a faintly cool look as he tried to think. He needed to buy some more time. "That was quick. I don't have much right now." Izzy: at 5:54 PM She curled a lip, looking even more unimpressed. "Fuckin' Auril," she muttered. "Well what do you fucking have?" Mink: at 5:57 PM That was a good question. Gwydion tapped his staff. "His...partner...seems to be channeling a god." It was also part of the mess that worked its way into his life, and he liked Hansel. But he liked living more. Izzy: at 5:58 PM "Huh. Neat." She raised an eyebrow. "Which god?" Mink: at 6:03 PM "Gruumsh." As far as he could tell. Gods weren't his specialty, but she didn't need to know that. Izzy: at 6:06 PM She nodded, and narrowed her eyes for a moment. "That's pretty fucking interesting. Mom'll like that." Then she went back to looking bored. "For your sake I hope that ain't all you fuckin' got, pretty boy." Mink: at 6:47 PM Gwydion's jaw tightened at the implied threat. He didn't doubt that Tricksy wanted more - needed more - but he had failed in gathering more. The problem was that he couldn't let Tricksy know that; he still remembered the burn of her frozen touch. "He may be involved with the cleric," he finally said after a few seconds of swift thinking. "Goro." Izzy: at 6:49 PM She tilted her head. "You're not too goddamn good at this, are you?" Mink: at 6:53 PM "It's been a busy few days." Gwydion shrugged, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He could only give what he had and, right now, that was precious little. Izzy: at 6:57 PM She sighed heavily, shoulders slumping, rolling her eyes a bit, then ruffled her hands through her hair in apparent frustration. "All right, well, fuck. The Gruumsh thing is good. It's fine." Another sigh, quieter this time, as she crossed her arms. "You know Nixie?" Mink: at 7:00 PM He waited for something that never came and he nearly sighed out in relief as the line of questioning shifted to Nixie. She was safe, or he hoped she was. "Yes." Izzy: at 7:01 PM "Is she, uh ..." She shrugged, looking disgusted. "All good?" Mink: at 7:08 PM Gwydion quirked an eyebrow. "Yes." He finally let himself look over the tiefling in front of him, working through the nerves and wariness. She looked similar to Nixie, and that steel was there though it was closer to the service with this one. Still, there was enough that maybe, just maybe, they could be related. "Is this a question from your mother...or you?" Izzy: at 7:11 PM "You're not the one asking the fucking questions here, pretty boy," she snarled. "You got anything else or are you about as fucking useless as you look?" Mink: at 7:15 PM That was better. Anger was easier to deal with, and it was better than the questions he couldn't answer. He could feel his plan beginning to slip away with that thought. "Not a thing." He smiled an easy smile he didn't feel. "You can run along now if you have nothing else to ask." Izzy: at 7:17 PM She uncrossed her arms to flip him off with both hands. "Bitch." Then she turned to walk away, limping slightly. Mink: at 7:22 PM Gwydion winked when he was flipped off. "Anything for you." He twisted his staff again, watching her limp off. He had gotten lucky. He knew that. Next time he needed more - would have more. Izzy: at 7:28 PM END (Day 167) Title: Keening. Summary: Tricksy Smirnova's daughter Selkie comes calling on Gwydion for the promised intel. He tells her about Gruumsh possessing Hansel and Goro possibly being involved with Mishka. Selkie asks after Nixie.(edited) January 15, 2019 Category:Text Roleplay